Secrets
by caskett26
Summary: A run away, a friend helping a friend, but what hapens when secrets are revealed because of a favour?, how will will everyone cope?
1. Chapter 1

Castle sat at his chair playing angry birds while Kate finished her paperwork, when he received a call from a friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rick, its Tim McGee"

"Oh hey McGee, how are you doing? How's life treating you?"

"Oh you know it's been though, with everything that happen a year and a half ago"

"Yeah, I kind of understand, so how's he doing? Does he show any improvements?"

"No so far"

"Well don't give up hope, and anything that you need I'm here you know, anything"

"Thanks that's actually why I'm calling I was hoping you would do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything"

"It's my nice, the doctors told us there were no changes and no to lose faith and she just…, I don't know ran I track her credit card and she bought a plane ticket to New York, she's never been there and We're worried and I was hoping you could pick her up and look after her just for a couple of hours till we get there to pick her up, I don't trust anybody with her and I trust you"

"Yeah sure no problem, send me her info and her picture and I'll call you as soon as I pick her up"

"Thank you so much I don't know how to thank you, really"

"Where do you want me to pick her up?"

"After I pick her up I'll return to the precinct to pick up my girlfriend if you want we can meet at the precinct and then we can go to get dinner?"

"Sure that sounds nice, what precinct and what floor?"

"12th precinct, 4th floor homicide with Det. Beckett"

"Ok and thanks again see you"

"Bye"

NEW YORK

"Who was that?" Kate asked looking at him

"A friend from Washington, he asked me if I could pick up his nice from the airport apparently they received bad news she got upset and ran away, so I'll pick her up, bring her back here and they'll flight in from Washington to pick her up and I tough after we could all go for dinner? I want you to meet McGee, he's also a writer and a federal agent, and he's a great guy"

"Sounds great I'm in, want me to go with you?"

"No I'll go for her and you finish your paperwork so we can leave early for dinner"

"So it's MY work now?"

"Yeah I'll help you with the bloody crime scene fun stuff and you do the rest"

"Ok""I'll remember that for tonight when I do OTHER stuff"

She looked back to her paper work

"That's not… what I meant… I…mean…the paperwork… that fun stuff you're talking about I'll help you with"

"Of course you will"

"One day you are going to kill me"

"Your way to easy Castle"

"Just for you"

"I got to go I'm going to run late, see you later" he leans to kiss her in the lips "I Love You"

"Love You Too"

WASHINGTON

"Done boss, he's picking her up"

"And where are WE going to pick her up?"

"At the precinct where he works with a detective"

"What precinct?"

"Um, the 12th precinct, 4th floor homicide division"

"The detective he works with it's not Det. Beckett is it"

"Actually it is, do you know her?"

"No, but I'm going to"

"How did you know about her?"

"You'll know once we get there, this won't be pretty"

"Boss?"

NEW YORK

AT THE AIRPORT

Castle walked in between people to baggage claiming where he saw a pretty girl about 15 or 16, long light brown curly hair, and green eyes, Kaeelin DiNozzo he supposed

"Kaeelin?"

"Sorry, you're mistaken "

"No wait sorry if I scared you I'm Richard Castle your uncle Tim send me to pick you up"

"I figured he would send a search party"

"No, not a cop I'm a writer like him"

"Oh cool, what do you write?"

"Mystery, you like mystery?"

"Yeah, I haven't read yours do"

"That's ok I'll get you copies"

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"The 12th precinct I shadow a homicide detective there, she's my muse and girlfriend"

"Nice do I get to meet her?"

"Yes she's waiting for us"

"Do you know what time my uncle is getting here?"

"He said that they'll be here as soon as possible I'm guessing 4-6 hours"

"Did you say 'they' who is coming with him?"

"I don't know he didn't say"

BACK AT THE PRECINCT

"So where's your partner slash girlfriend slash wife"

"I'm not his wife"

"You're my work wife, where were you by the way?"

"Still with that one Castle we were at a crime scene Esposito and Ryan are canvassing the area they'll be here any mo… "

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm Kate Beckett"

"I'm Kaeelin DiNozzo, nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Hey Beckett! we got nothing on the canvassing but we got pizza"

"Detectives Esposito and Ryan this is a friends nice…"

"Kaeelin DiNozzo, pleasure"

"Nice to meet you I'm Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan at your service so how about we go eat some pizza in the break room?"

"Sounds good"

"Want some Beckett? Castle?"

"No thanks, I'm going to start the murder board"

"I'll help her"

"Your lose" they made their way to the break room and Kate just stared after them, thinking 'truth will come out'

3 HOURS LATER

"How about you Espo any luck?"

"Sorry boss, I'm blocked too not enough clearance apparently"

"Let me try"

"No offences but you're a kid I don't think…"

"I'm in"

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm in; I'm going to go for a bottle of water anybody anything?" "No, ok"

"How could she… I mean I was Special Forces"

"Hey need any help"

"How did you got in?"

"I have access"

"How?"

"Long story"

"I have time, come on let's go to the break room" "Ok start from the beginning"

"Ok, my mom she's a federal agent at NCIS so is my dad"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, before NCIS she was Mossad so as her daughter I have contacts, lots of them and they are very protective"

"That's why you were expecting a search party back at the airport"

"Yes, I though the moment I sat I foot in the airport I was going to be surrounded by NCIS, FBI, CIA, SECRET SERVICE, NSA, etc"

"Why would all the agencies be there?"

"I'm an only child, my whole family is on the force, dad NCIS agent, mom NCIS agent a former Mossad officer she was leader of the Kidon Unit, uncle Tim NCIS agent, aunt Abby NCIS forensic scientist, aunt Jenny former director of NCIS, uncle Ducky medical examiner NCIS, uncle Jimmy assistant medical examiner, uncle Tobias FBI agent, aunt Abigail CGIS, Trent Court CIA, and a lot of aunt Kate former NCIS agent and her friends in Secret Service and friends from aunt Abby NSA and NASA between others, my, and the most important person in my life my grandfather Leroy Jetrho Gibbs NCIS agent, team leader, former Marine snippier the best, he's very protective of me I'm his whole world and his life, I'm his baby bird"

"Wow, I'm guessing no body messes with you uh?"

"No if they want to live, so that's why I have access to everywhere I have hi clearance that all of you combine, no offence"

"None taken"

"You said your mom was Mossad"

"Yes"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"That's ok, my mom was in Israel because her father didn't gave her a choice he said I could stay with my father but she would have to stay in Israel, so she did and I stayed here and my aunt Kate was my mom's brother girlfriend so she looked after me, then she died in the line of duty she was killed by a snippier shot to the head… I'm sorry"

"Don't worry you don't have to tell us anything"

"No that's ok it's just that it still hurts you know, even after 7 years"

"How old were you?"

"I was 9, and my mom arrive a month after my aunts death she stayed here now she's NCIS agent and American citizen, she was here when dad was lying to everybody it was shared custody but he didn't really saw me so she gained sole custody"

"I'm…" Kate didn't finish

"I tough I made myself clear last time" Gibbs entered the break room and everybody turn to look at him wondering who was he? Kate just stared at him thinking how the past had finally caught up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…"

"Save it! I told you not to go near her again" Gibbs was looking directly at Kate what made everyone uncomfortable

"I didn't…" Kate tried to explain her self

"You could just leave, like you did it last time, you made your choice" Gibbs was growing angrier and Kaeelin could sense this so she tried to stop her grandfather

"Gramps"

"Kaeelin bear go with your uncle"

"But…" tried to reason with her grandpa

"No buts" Gibbs turn to look at her, she rarely got that look and when she did she knew better that to disobey

"Ok" she turn and went to her uncle Tim, he put an arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the break room

"I didn't know it was her, if I would have known… I would have leave before she arrived, I know the decision I made 16 years ago and I regretted every single day, but it looks like she grew up well she's a great girl and I'm grateful for everything you've done for her, you raised her well, she's your grandchild but she's my daughter" Kate told Gibbs, the ones present shock at the news of Kate Beckett being a mother

Gibbs looked at her and told her "No she's not you decided to leave that beautiful baby girl behind so you could have your vendetta, so you don't get to call her your daughter, she's Ziva's daughter"

"I know, I just… please let me know her even if it's just like a friend and nothing more, I just want to know about her life, please" Kate begged

Gibbs tough and reason "Ok, but if you say something to her or hurt her in any way we are out of here and you never see her again understood "

"Thank you really" She was relive even if she was just knowing her as a friend

Gibbs leaves the break room and goes looking for his grandchild; Esposito and Ryan stared at her mean while Castle goes to Beckett.

"What was that all about? You two know each other?" Castle asked for everyone

"Kind of, all of you there's something I need to tell you, please just first listen then you can judge me; and Castle if after I tell you this you want to leave even do I really hope you don't I'll understand"

"I would never leave you no matter what"

"Just listen ok? All of you" Kate told them

"Ok" Esposito answered for them

"When I was 16 I meet this awesome guy, it was a camping trip a few of my friends and I went to Philadelphia, it was my birthday and we went out on town to celebrate we cross paths with a group of guys we found out that night that they were cops, we spend the night with them and when we were ready to leave he asked for my phone number, he was cute and I really liked him so I give it to him, we saw each other every day I spend there when the time of leaving came we decided to keep in touch give it shot so we did, I came back to New York and he texted every day almost all day and called me every night. He came to New York 3 months later his father lives here so when he visited him he came and visited me too, he was here for a week we saw each other every day, my parents never knew I always told them that I was going with my friends, everything was great, I was 10 weeks along when I found out I was pregnant"

"You were pregnant? What happened?" Esposito asked

"I was afraid of telling him, I thought that he wouldn't want the baby I was scared but I told him and he said that he was going to be with me every step of the way"

"You got married?" Ryan asked her

"No, he did ask but I told him that it wouldn't be for the right reasons, and besides I was a minor he would of go to jail so I told him to hold on for a few years and that if everything was good by then, then I would marry him, on October 10 1996 Kaeelin Alexandra DiNozzo was born at 6 am, 4lb 12oz. 16 inches" Kate told as her eyes got teary

"She was small" Castle whispered

"Yeah, I went into labor at 32 weeks I was scared to death, she was two weeks at NICU"

"Were you alone or was her father there?" Esposito asked as he got full protective big brother

"Tony was working when my water broke I call him and he was there, even after we split up maybe he didn't love me anymore but he was always there for Kaeelin she has always been his whole world since he found out I was pregnant"

"Then what happened between you two?" Castle wondered

"We were good at first, we lived together for Kaeelin, but I was 16 and he was older we didn't think alike so we split"

"How much older?" Castle asked

"Same as you were"

Esposito and Ryan looked at Castle as he made mental math and then it hit him "24!"

"Yeah, so as you imagine my parents didn't like him that much"

"No wonder" Esposito murmured

"We make it work you know I was living with my parents but he saw her every day, but then my mom died and I went down a rabbit hole, when this happened he took Kaeelin to help me but I just left her with him, he hire a nanny while he was at work because I was never home and when I told him I was joining the academy that was the drop that spill the water, Gibbs was there he was his boss and since Kaeelin was born she had him raped around her little finger"

"I can see that, he's very protective" Ryan told no one in special

"Yeah she's his granddaughter since day 1, I told Tony I was joining and he begged me not to, he begged for our daughter but I was so consume with vengeance that I didn't care, I was 19, Gibbs gave me an ultimatum"

"What ultimatum?"

"That if she was ready to walk through that door then she dam better be ready to lose her too she, was off limits, she gave up her rights over her that night" Gibbs enter the break room again a little more cold off

"How old was she?" Castle asked

"Three" Kate answered ashamed

"Then she doesn't remember you at all especially if her mother arrives shortly after you left" Answering Castle from experience

"A couple of months later Ziva meet Tony at NCIS she fell in love with Kaeelin since day 1, she never dated Tony she fight for her, she adopted her a year later; she was Mossad so they requested her back even when the director new she had a daughter, was her punishment for being with an American, while she was gone we took care of Kaeelin she visited frequently and called her, she asked her sister in-law to look after Kaeelin, but when she was killed Ziva returned for good arrive a month later" Gibbs told them wanting Kate to know what Ziva had done for Kaeelin

"She's a woman I definitely don't won't to piss of" Castle said

"No you don't" Gibbs said with a smirk

"I just came here for you too we're ready to go eat" Gibbs told them

"We'll be there in a minute and Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at Kate "Thanks for giving me the chance to know her"

"Yeah just don't screw it up she doesn't know anything for her, Ziver's her mother" He said directly to her eyes so she would understand the importance of this

"Of course" Kate agree, he turned and leaves

"You ok?" Esposito asked her

"No"

"Hey, you had your reasons to do what you did, she grew up with a loving family she's fine she's a great kid, ok" Castle tried to comfort her girlfriend "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
